dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Saiyan
Saiyans are one of the seven races available to the player once they start the game. Overview Character Creation This race is fully customizable, allowing access to the alteration of the player's width, hair, and height. Physiology Although base Saiyans seem to bear no difference to base Humans, they do have a rather weaker Ki through Ki Sense. Their transformations usually involve the altering of their hair color, rising of the hair, along with increasing their power and granting them an aura. NPC Boosts Transformations Standard Forms Super Saiyan= Unlocked at level 50 for $5,000. Notes *Minimal ki drain. *Press G to transform *Gives the user a golden colored aura and hair. *Aura size and density depends on the users remaining Ki. |-|Ascended Super Saiyan= Unlocked at level 65 for $5,000. Notes *Minimal ki drain. *Hold X for 0.5 seconds and press G to transform *Increases users general size. *Users hair takes on a paler tone of yellow (almost identical to the Full Power Super Saiyan form), and a less noticeable aura. *Ascended SSJ cuts your speed in half. |-|Super Saiyan Full Power= Unlocked at level 80 for $5,000 Notes *No ki drain. *Press G and have your Health and Ki restore to transform. *The user is no longer engulfed in an aura and now has a paler shade of yellow hair. |-|Super Saiyan 2= Unlocked at level 100 for $5,000. Notes *Almost zero Ki drain. A good form to use upon running out of Ki as it has an excellent lifespan. *Hold X for 0.5 seconds and press G to transform *The same aesthetic effects occur as Super Saiyan, with the exception of lightning particles being included.The player's hair can change slightly with certain hairstyles (mostly causing hair to grow further or be extended upwards). *Replaces Ascended Super Saiyan. *Aura density and hair colour depend on amount of Ki at time of transformation |-|Super Saiyan 3= Unlocked at 150 level for $10,000. Notes *High Ki drain. *Hold X for 3 seconds and press G to transform *Long, spiky hair protrudes from the user's head that covers the majority of their back. *Aura density and hair colour depend on amount of Ki at time of transformation God Forms Super Saiyan God= Unlocked at level 270 for $50,000. Notes *Moderate ki drain. *Press H to transform *The user's base hairstyle becomes a solid red with a sharp, fiery aura that surrounds them. |-|Super Saiyan Blue= Unlocked at level 350 for $100,000. Notes *Ki drain is between SSJ and SSJ2. *Hold X for 0.5 seconds and press H to transform *The users hairstyle returns to being sharper (Like Super Saiyan), along with replacing the red aura and hair color with a light blue versions. |-|Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10= Unlocked at level 425 for $200,000. Notes *Ki drain is similar to SSJB. *Hold X for 3 seconds and press H to transform. *Health is drained at a rate of ~0.5%/s. **This can be negated by natural idle health regen. *The user gains a red aura that surrounds the blue one from the Super Saiyan Blue transformation. Prestige Forms Legendary Super Saiyan= Unlocked at level 150 for $8,000 (Prestige 1) Notes *Moderate ki drain. *Hold X for 3 seconds and press G to transform *Replaces Super Saiyan 3 *The long protruding hair is replaced with regular spiky hair, with a lime variation for both the hair and aura. *Increases both the users height, width and tail width (if equipped) by 15%. *Statistically superior to Super Saiyan 3 by +50 points. |-|Super Saiyan Rosé= Unlocked at 350 for $100,000 (Prestige 1) Notes *Minimal Ki drain. *Hold X for 0.5 seconds and press H to transform *Replaces Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan Blue Kaiokenx10 *The users hair and aura is replaced with light magenta variations. *Statistically superior to Super Saiyan Blue by 150 points, but statistically inferior to Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 and Complete Super Saiyan Blue by 150 points. *The form does not replace Complete Super Saiyan Blue in any circumstance. |-|Complete Super Saiyan Blue= Unlocked at level 425 for $500,000 (Prestige 2) Notes *Moderate Ki drain. *Hold X for 3 seconds and press H to transform *Light blue hair and aura are replaced with a royal blue variation, with star-like blue particles replacing normal ones. *Statistically identical to Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10. *The form does not replace Super Saiyan Rosé, nor SSJB and SSJBKKx10. **To activate Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 after buying Complete Super Saiyan Blue, transform into SSB, charge for 0.5 seconds and press H. *Alternatively called Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. |-|Super Saiyan 4= Unlocked at level 425 for $800,000 (Prestige 3) Notes *Minimal to medium Ki drain. *Hold X for 3 seconds and press H to transform. *Grants the user a large black hairstyle, replaces their shirt with a red fur coat that exposes their chest, and a red aura. *Replaces Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10. Notes * These are about neither Beans nor Jars. * This lists top to bottom, ranked worst to best. Trivia *Saiyans are naturally 26% weaker than the other races in their base form. This is due to them gaining +1 in every stat category only every three levels instead of at more frequent rates like the other races. *Saiyans are incapable of receiving free level/EXP boosts from NPCs, such as Korin and Guru, or any stat points from Nail or Kami. *When transforming into Legendary Super Saiyan while in Super Saiyan 2, the aura will occasionally remain yellow. This does not have any effect on the mechanics of the form itself. *Ascended Super Sayian is the only transformation in the game that can lower the users stats. *If a player transforms to Super Saiyan Blue and does not have Blue Kaioken purchased, transforming will cause their hair to vanish. This does not have any effect on the mechanics of the form itself. Gallery SSJ2.png|Super Saiyan (Basic, Full Power) Ssj2 Transformation.png|Super Saiyan 2 E6c2707dabeadca54c5903192bfc414c.png|Super Saiyan 3 RobloxScreenShot20180527_215534998_(2).png|Legendary Super Saiyan SSJG.png|Super Saiyan God File:9c0e3a2167f419dd68f588171799fc1c.png|Super Saiyan Blue 8626757aafd31b47cf74640c484e8463.png|Super Saiyan Blue KKx10 SSJR.png|Super Saiyan Rosé CSSJB.png|Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Super_Saiyan_4.png|Super Saiyan 4 Site Navigation Category:Races